Pillow Fight at Midnight
by Tennisgurl14
Summary: What happens when our little French girl can't sleep? It's simple: add a transporting boyfriend and a pillow and you get a whole lot of trouble. Side story to my other one.


An: Ok. So for my other story, I've been having a stupid Writer's Block. But, I had this story planned in my head so here it is!

**P.S This is a note that I totally forgot to put in thanks to the reviews from other authors. ^^ Anyway, take notice that you can think of this as a "side story" to my other story _The Void War. _Sorry for any confusion. I really didn't mean it. But thanks to the reviews!**

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Bijou hated it when she couldn't sleep.

Sleep was like her peaceful sanctuary.

It was the one place where she could escape all the horrid teachers in her school, all the stress of homework and tests, all the worries of her other problems, and specially, _especially, _Sparkle Kugur and her snobby clique. Arriving back to her dorm from school, she'd go to her room to do homework without any question from her friends, then, with much difficulty, she'd finish her assignments and go out of town to run errands. By the time she came back to the dorm with the groceries, since she'd always run out of snacks due to Sparkle, it was already night.

Night was almost like her personality. It was calm and peaceful, but a light hidden underneath the bright moon that made her character even more confident than before. However with everything so stressful, Bijou couldn't find anything to relieve her stress but sleep.

So you could guess that when she couldn't sleep, Bijou was deeply depressed.

She tossed and turned, hoping to find a comfortable spot in which she could slumber, but to no avail. Groaning with annoyance, she got up out of her bed and tip-toed silently through her dorm room so as not to disturb her fellow roomies. Outside the hallway the air was extremely cold sending rows of goosebumps up and down Bijou's arm making her chilled to the bone. She slapped herself mentally for forgetting her bath robe in the first place.

At first, she just stood out there in the middle of the dorm like a total idiot. _What should I do? I cannot stand out here like a imbocile. _Bijou thought. Suddenly, she came up with an idea, a tremendously stupid idea that other people would think, but it escaped her; perhaps she could pay a visit to Hamtaro Raymond.

Just thinking about the slightly older boy with his reddish-whitish hair and that heroic gleam in his eyes sent shivers up her spine. She guessed it was because they were dating for so long, her feelings were increasing ten-fold for each time they met. It was kind of funny, the way they ended up becoming best friends and then dating each other. She had been in the library at the time when he asked her to date him and Bijou realized that she had been so stupid in the first place not to realize the signs: the way he tensed up; his clammy hands almost crushing each other; and the way he wouldn't make eye contact with her. Finally gathering up enough courage, Hamtaro Raymond burst out in a frantic tone,

"Willyougooutwithme?"

She had looked confused, having no idea what he had said and uttered out, "I'm sorry. What did you say?" She had looked so innocently at him with her cerulean gaze that it made Hamtaro gather even more courage than before to look straight into her eyes with his amber gaze.

"W-will you go out with me?" Bijou just stared. Hamtaro looked frightened of rejection. Finally comprehending the words her crush had said to her she smiled brightly at him and said the magic word of, "Oui. Of course I will go out with you, Hamtaro..." And it pretty much went from there. Everytime they would go out, Bijou's heart bounced up and down with joy as did Hamtaro's. But, acting as the good "boyfriend" Hamtaro let Bijou have her girl-time with Sandy Santos and Pashmina Mafura.

Bijou walked silently down the stairs and came upon an interesting sight in the lounge.

Hamtaro was lying half-way down the couch with his mouth hanging wide open--luckily with no drool, Bijou thought; on the ground was a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Even though he may have looked dorky by doing so, Bijou knew he stayed up half of the night finishing the summer reading assigment that was to be handed out tomorrow by Mr. Lanbur. Being pyschic came in handy for Bijou and Hamtaro.

Passing through the wall using her "Ghost-walking" powers, Bijou came up to the couch and stood there for a moment thinking on what she was going to do now that she was near her boyfriend. But even before she could do anything, Hamtaro's leg came up and smacked her so hard that it sent Bijou tumbling on top of him. Bijou knew that the impact would send him flying out of sleep before she knew it.

She glanced up at his face only to become shocked at how Hamtaro was still sleeping soundly as though nothing had happened. His arms were wrapped comfortably around her and she blushed. They had never shown any affection towards each other except in small hugs, handshakes, and through emotions, so this was something foreign to Bijou.

"Hamtaro. Wake up." She wanted to whisper, but thought better against it because he looked so at peace. She was just about to go through him down into the kitchen, but when she moved, Hamtaro sneezed and it sent a weird vibration through Bijou's body. And before she knew it, she, Hamtaro, and the pillow were out in the garden....while it was snowing.

This shocked Bijou and great deal and nearly gave her a heart-attack. As much as she enjoyed the beautiful garden with her favorite irises and marigolds, she did not want to be caught by the night guard and freeze to death. She looked at Hamtaro; he was still sleeping soundly. Sometimes she wanted to have the same ability of deep slumber, but she knew that would never happen; instead, she gentally shook Hamtaro by his shoulder and said, "Wake up, Hamtaro! You need to get us out of here..." Snow was beginning to pour down all over her making her wet to the bone and turning her luscious white hair to a pale blonde.

Hamtaro did transport them, but instead of being back inside the dorm, they were in the Dinner hall.

And instead of being alone, Elder Ham was standing there, at one of the tables, looking straight at her snowy, wet, disheveled figure. "Having a bit of fun jumping from place to place with you boyfriend, aren't you Miss...Miss..." Once again he had forgotten her name.

"Bijou Ribon." She replied in her thick French accent. "And we are not doing zis on purpose, monsieur Elder Ham. I was trying to wake him up so zhat we could go to ze kitchen togezer for a midnight snack and _zis_ is what happens..." She, of course, learning from her many lessons of being with the old man, knew that explaining herself would be futile for Elder Ham was already standing asleep with a snot bubble coming out of his nose like it always did.

Once again, Hamtaro sneezed and they had landed way, _way_ outside of the school premises. Bijou was even more apalled than ever to find that they had landed at the side of a dirt road just as a car passed by, sending mud all over Bijou only since she was mostly on top of Hamtaro as she clung onto him in fear of letting go and landing in the middle of no where just as they did at that point.

"Ugh. _Hamtaro!_ Please wake up!" Yet no matter how much she yelled his name and shook him, Hamtaro was still asleep. "If you don't wake up, I might just hit you with the pillow!" She threatened, out of character. No matter how much Bijou hated it to be unable to sleep, she hated it even more when she was covered in wet snow and muck in the middle of no where while her boyfriend was sleeping peacefully.

Sneezing one more time, Hamtaro finally transported them back to the lounge. Hamtaro, sleeping soundly just as before and clean to the brim, and Bijou, wet, muddy, and entirely furious at Hamtaro.

She took the pillow Hamtaro was laying on out from under him in a swift jerking motion. This made him awake in a full-on heart-attack of surprise. Hamtaro rubbed his eyes, now fully awake and looked up to see his girlfriend on top of him with an angry expression on her face and looking extremely disheveled with muck, mud, and snow all over her body, as she held a pillow in her hands. "Bijou? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He asked, completely clueless to what he did.

Bijou hit him in the face with the pillow and then lifted it up to gaze furiously at his dumbfounded face. "What happened? What _happened?_ Hmm...let's see shall we? I came down here hoping to wake you up so zat we could go down to ze kitchen togezzer so we could talk, but instead _moi_ gets flung into ze middle of a snowy garden to be snowed upon, zen _moi_ gets thrown into ze middle of ze Dinner Hall to be seen by Elder Ham, and _zen I _mud on myself and it iz all because of YOU!"

Hamtaro, realizing his girlfriend's crazy antic, explained, "Bijou, I do that sometimes. I would sleep and sometimes sneeze which makes me transport. So I'd have no idea where I would be. I should've told you. I'm so so sorry. If there's anything I could do--" But the pillow was again thrown into his face by the furious Bijou.

"Yes! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD _MOI!" _She yelled in his face as she kept throwing the pillow into his face. He tried to block her out by using another pillow from the couch, defending himself and throwing it back at her. To someone who was completely sleepy if they came down the stairs to see what all the comotion was about, they would find the two almost in some sort of a pillow fight. They would think it was cute and they were just being what all couples would be like, then they would head upstairs and sleep once again without being aware of the fact that Bijou was angry.

But that wasn't the case. No one was awake to come downstairs and break up their "pillow fight". They had their own lives to think about.

"Bijou! Bi--Bijou! Bi-Bijou Stop!" Hamtaro begged as he tried his best to fend off his girlfriend's attacks. Despite how fearful he felt when he saw her angry face, he couldn't help but laugh. Bijou was so calm whenever she was around other people so when Hamtaro saw Bijou acting this way, he laughed.

You could think that he was so much in love with Bijou, that Hamtaro did the one thing that he didn't dare think to do to her. Propping himself on his arms while holding his pillow in his other hand, he lifted himself up and kissed Bijou full on the lips. This made Bijou's eyes widen in shock. Hamtaro had never showed any affection towards her in a strong manner. But feeling his lips against hers made her feel as though she were on top of the world. The endless happiness that she wanted to feel was rushing through her body as her heart thudded in her chest over and over again.

Then, very reluctantly, they both pulled away, blushing a bit. Hamtaro smiled sheepishly up at Bijou. "Are you happy now?" Bijou looked at him for a moment. As much as she was angry with him for transporting her in the middle of no where, Bijou could never stay angry at Hamtaro for too long. But then again...

"No." She said whacking the pillow harder than she ever did before. Hamtaro had only a moment to react, but it was too late. The last thing he saw was Bijou's smiling face. And the last thing Bijou saw was Hamtaro's shocked look. It was priceless. "Now I'm happy." She replied cheerfully as she giggled at Hamtaro's dazed expression as she kissed him back once more.

Sleep was now overtaking her. Now she was returning to her sanctuary, with her one and only Hamtaro.

* * *

"Duuudddeee. What happened to your face?!" Stan Santos exclaimed as he, Maxwell Stevens, and Hamtaro were at their lockers. Hamtaro's face, when he had woken up with Bijou sleeping soundly on top of him, was completely red from Bijou smacking her pillow upside his head.

Mawell chuckled a bit. "It wouldn't have to do with a little French girl we know, would it?" He inquired as Hamtaro sheepishly glance over to where a giggling Bijou, Sandy Santos, and Pashmina Mafura were standing nearby.

Stan said, "Duh, Maxwell. She is Red's girlfriend after all! Now, what about that kiss?"

"You, like, totally rock girlfriend!" Sandy whispered as they stood by their lockers.

Pashmina couldn't stop herself from banging on her locker door. "I bet the kiss was even better!" She said in a sing-song voice. Bijou just blushed as she continued to stare at Hamtaro. Sandy and Pashmina looked at each other and smiled.

Hamtaro stared at Bijou.

In unison, both said,

"It was magical."

* * *

AN: And there you have it! I know, I know. It's really, really cheeky and fluffy and totally cheesy, but I tried my best! I'm really glad how it turned out and I'm really trying my best to improve my writing. It's been a while since I wrote a story, but with enough practice I'll get it down!

Please Review!


End file.
